To test the hypothesis that in women with Crohn's Disease, intestinal inflammation and cytokine release cause intestinal muscosa damage altering drug metabolism of commonly used oral contraceptive hormones. This study will be a pilot to assess the role of acute and chronic inflammatory intestinal disease, when compared to a healthy state, in the metabolismof certain medications. The project will determine whether the pharmacokinetic profile of the two probe drugs are dramatically altered during an acute attack of Crohn's Disease.